mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth
and all types of food |predators = All above animals |previous = / / |next = / / / / |hide = Large Hiding holes and Whirlpools |passive = Has much better grip on Ice than other animals, allowing them to turn easier. Fast in water. |special = Rolls a snowball that will become bigger on rolling, hence the freeze effect on impact |equivalent = / / |realeased = Jan 20 |tier = 14 }} UPGRADED to Mammoth! Press W to roll snowballs with your trunk! The bigger the snowball gets, the longer the freeze! The is the fourteenth Arctic animal in Mope.io and is equivalent to the Elephant/Blue Whale. Technical The Mammoth: *Upgrades from the Hippo/Killer Whale/Sabertooth Tiger at 500K XP. *Upgrades to the Dragon, The Yeti or the Kraken at 1M XP. *Can eat everything from the Fox to the Hippo, their Ocean/Arctic equivalents and all types of food. *Can roll a Snowball every 8 seconds. As longer the snowball rolls, the bigger the freeze on impact. *Can move normally on Ice. *Can pass or hide in water spots. *Cannot pass or hide on Trees/Hills. Appearance The Mammoth is a dark, almost orange-brown with small, dark ears. Its tail - though long - is thin, and is tufted with a darker clump of hair. Its trunk is striped, and two cream-colored tusks point outwards on either side of it. Strategy Mammoths can run on Ice normally unlike the Snow Leopard and other animals without a special ability to adapt to the Arctic biome. Use it as an advantage to eat prey that usually lives in Land, and use the Snowball Ability to freeze the prey when you are near to them or on Ice, too. Eat Sabertooth Tigers to gain XP easily. Mammoths are the one the fastest animals in the Arctic. As the January 21st Update has increased its swimming speed and also bring a bunch load of Snowballs in the Arctic. Now you don't need to worry about the food source problem anymore and you can earn XP freely. Beware the predators that are larger than you—like Dragon, Kraken and The Yeti!; Dragons could breathe fire and could also even hurt a lot. If you are being chased by Dragons, you need to make sure you can use the Snowball ability to slow them down, this grants you some time to run away from the predators before they recover from the Snowball again. If a fireball comes at you, try to dodge it. Like The Dragon, Your tail is your major weakness as everyone below you will be desperate to bite your tail, so keep moving carefully or your XP will be stolen by someone! If you are willing to take risks, Mammoth Snowballs take a lot of health away from the Dragon, Kraken, and The Yeti! though the cool-down time of the snowball might set you back a bit. You can fight them off this way, but just beware that you have a high risk of being eaten. Kraken being the easiest, as it will 1, die of thirst, 2, it freezes in the Arctic, and 3, if the Kraken is near water, snowballs will stun it disallowing it to reach it and will collapse into meat in no time. The Dragon, however, is a step harder. This time it doesn't run out of water quickly and has fire. Stay in a Hiding Hole, and when you have the chance, tail-bite it, and roll a snowball at it. It will eventually freeze to death. Fighting a Yeti is pretty easy. Create some distance between you and the Yeti, then start barraging it with snowballs. It will eventually die. If it runs away, chase it, and perhaps take a risk by offering a kill when you don't actually mean it... Gallery Mammothintroduct.jpg|A freshly upgraded Mammoth on a patch of Ice near a snowball. MammothSizeComparetoHippo.jpg|A Mammoth eating a mushroom Bush in a lake with a Hippo. mammothinlake.jpg|A frozen Mammoth swimming to a island. LeMammoth.png|A Mammoth near some snowballs. Mammoth, seal, and sabertooth.PNG|Mammoth with a Seal and Sabertooth Tiger Mammoth Mope.io.png|The Mammoth. Poll Are you feared from The Yeti as Mammoth? Yes No Hes a Wuss! Uh.... Kind Of Poll 2 Who you prefer in one of these Equivalents?? Mammoth Blue Whale Elephant Giant Spider Cassowary Blackwidow Spider Trivia *It has an old skin, taking the appearance of a brown circle. *The Mammoth was added in the January 20th update. *A Preview of the Mammoth appeared on Reddit in early January. **The old skin of the Elephant was based on this scrapped design. *The Mammoth is the third-largest animals amongst mope.io, beaten only by the Dragon, The Kraken, The Yeti!, the old Blue Whale, and the Black Dragon. *It was moved a tier higher on the April 18 update. *It is the first extinct animal in the game, the second being the Sabertooth Tiger, T-REX, and Pterodactyl. pl:Mamut Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Arctic Animals Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mammal